


Unrelated Moments

by redlerred7



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: A collection of oneshots, ficlets, and shorts featuring the Lucky Star girls.Originally posted on FanFiction.Net. Unedited.
Relationships: Multiple Pairngs
Kudos: 1





	1. Silent Consent pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a bunch of unedited ficlets that I started writing back in 2014. For reference, I migrated this story to Ao3 in May of 2020. Pretty long time, innit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I actually called it "Silent Consent." What the hell were you thinking, 16 year old me!?
> 
> Romantic Miyuki/Minami

**Hey guys. It's my birthday today (Nov 5th) so I decided to make a little self indulging short story about two lucky star characters I really like. I say self indulging because I felt really good while writing this. Enjoy, hopefully.**

**LUCKY STAR**

"Nee-san. It's time to wake up..." Minami said drowsily. She heard a groan from the older girl. "Miyuki nee-san, please get up. You're crushing my arm"

It was the morning after one of Minami and Miyuki's sleep overs and, once again, the two had slept in the same bed. It was fortunate that Miyuki's bed was larger than she needed it to be.

One might wonder why they're sharing a bed in the first place. Well, there's a story behind that.

Minami experienced nightmares all through out her childhood. One could attribute some of her more anti-social tendencies to the fact that most of those nightmares involve strangers whom she decided to befriend. It is also notable that, in the past, whenever she had bad dreams, she'd never outright say that she had endured said dreams, instead choosing to not let her emotions show at all, leading to many a preschooler simply brushing her off as just a weird girl who didn't smile or cry.

With the sole exception of Miyuki Takara.

When they first met, the pinkette regarded Minami as, not anti-social on account of her perpetual glare, but just shy and scared. She approached the mint haired girl cautiously and, after much awkward conversation, earned the stoic's trust.

It wasn't long before Miyuki learned of Minami's nightly terrors.

During a sleep over, the glasses girl was suddenly roused from her slumber by the very girl who had slept over. Miyuki opened her eyes and realized her mint haired companion had crawled into her bed and was now crouched next to her. There, in the darkness of the moonlit bed room, she saw the normally emotionless face of Minami Iwasaki full of fear. She saw deep blue eyes look into her own, pleading for someone – anyone – to bring her out of her nightmare.

And that was exactly what Miyuki did. She pulled the trembling mess of a girl into a hug and uttered two simple words. "I'm here..." Minami didn't know why, but that single statement seemed to ease her and she relaxed into the pinkette's hug.

Ever since that day, the two had shared a bed whenever they slept over.

"Can't we stay together for a bit longer?" Miyuki moaned before drifting back into sleep, pulling Minami in closer.

Minami looked at the pinkette's sleeping face and chuckled fondly. _This isn't so bad. I guess I can let it go for now._ "You have fifteen minutes" The mint haired girl said, reciprocating Miyuki's hug

And so the snuggled for a few more moments

**LUCKY STAR**

Fifteen minutes came all too soon for the two of them.

As if they were both counting the seconds, Minami and Miyuki opened their eyes at the same time. One saw blue, the other saw purple. The two stared into each other's eyes for an entire minute before either of them said or did anything.

Minami was first to speak. "Nee-san. As much as I'd like to continue like this, my arm is starting to hurt." She stated. "Please get off me."

Miyuki sighed. "I guess it can't last forever." With a giggle, she pushed herself off the mint haired girl and helped her up. "At least it's your left arm that got crushed. It would have been much more inconvenient if it was your right." She added with a yawn.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Miyuki looked around to examine her room. It was an organized room, though not completely tidy on account of the two still sprawled on the bed. Next to said bed was a small nightstand with a lamp, two cellphones, glasses, and a book lying on top of it. Taking the glasses and cellphone from the nightstand, she put them an and checked the time.

"Ten forty." Minami stated as she leaned in for a closer look. She blinked. Miyuki had changed her wallpaper to a picture of her three friends in high school. She wasn't sure why, but seeing that disheartened her. Of course, she didn't let her mood show on her face. "Let's go."

The two of them got out of bed and attended to their daily routine.

**LUCKY STAR**

After brushing their teeth, the two changed out of their pajamas and proceeded downstairs.

As the two entered the kitchen, the distinct smell of syrup assaulted their noses. Sure enough, Minami's mother, Honoka had made pancakes.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted cheerfully.

The two greeted back and took their seats, eager to eat. Suffice it to say, the pancakes had been delicious.

**LUCKY STAR**

Within Miyuki's room, the two waited the morning away by reading books.

It was always books with the two of them. Ever since they met all those years ago, reading had remained their favorite pastime. While Minami tended to read fantasy novels, Miyuki had recently taken a liking to reading non-fiction.

The particular work Miyuki was reading, however, was not keeping her attention. Every so often, she would peer up from her book and glance at Minami who was likewise reading.

While she didn't necessarily show it, the pinkette was still thinking about Minami and how down she looked. Granted, to any other person, the mint haired girl would have looked fine, but the older girl knew. She saw what others didn't.

Various questions swirled in her head. First and foremost, why did she look down in the first place? Miyuki could think of a number of possible reasons but the most probable one seemed the her that is was her cellphone. Minami was fine before she brought it out. There's still the question for what about her cellphone made her sad, though it was solved easily enough when Miyuki flipped it open.

There, on her screen was a picture of her recently acquired friends, Konata Izumi and the twins, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi.

It dawned in the glasses girl that Minami may just be feeling left behind.

Without really thinking Miyuki said. "Don't worry, Minami. You're still special to me."

Upon hearing her, the stoic looked up from her book and stared at Miyuki. Through some form of impulse, Miyuki stared back. They locked eyes for a fair amount of time.

In the awkward silence pervading their impromptu staring contest, the two blushed at each other. Flustered as they are, they still kept their eyes on each other.

"Th-thanks..." Minami said, finally. "I ah...appreciate it..."

And still, neither looked away.

**LUCKY STAR**

A knock on the door finally broke the two's eye contact

"Miyuki, Minami. It's time for lunch"

The two blinked. They had been staring into each other's eyes for well over an hour and had not realized it. Sure, it was awkward at first, but something about those eyes seemed to mesmerize the other. The pinkette got lost in the blue and the mint haired girl got lost in the purple.

Now that they found their way back, however, the awkwardness returned somehow.

Miyuki being the first to react by standing quickly and stammering. "L-let's go, Minami." With that, she stiffly walked out the door as fast as she could, stumbling somewhat on the way.

After a few minutes, Minami followed.

That lunch was awkward, to say the least

**LUCKY STAR**

**This short story will be continued on the next holiday that happens to come my way, be it Christmas or something earlier. Don't expect it to come soon, but it'll get here eventually**


	2. Drabbles 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple pairings

**Good news everyone. Christmas break has started an I am no longer required to go to school. That's cause for celebration! Here, have this update**

**LUCKY STAR**

"Hey, senpai, you mind if I borrow these?" Hiyori asked while pointing at a stack of Konata's manga.

The raven haired girl had decided to pay Yutaka an impromptu visit. Little did she know that the red head had something planned with Minami that day. So, she ended up going to the Izumi household for no reason.

Of course, Konata still invited her to stay for tea and snacks. She was nothing if not generous to her otaku brethren. In the end, Hiyori stayed for most of the morning.

"You DO know those are R-18 manga, right?" Konata asked teasingly. "What do you plan on using them for?"

Hiyori's face flushed. "Y-yes. I know w-what they are. They for... for reference... yeah, that's the reason..." She stuttered.

"Reference... somehow I don't buy it" The bluenette leaned in close towards Hiyori, cat smile formed on her lips. "What's the real reason? Tell me..." She whispered into the glasses girl's ear. "Hi~yo~rin~"

Hiyori suddenly collapsed, blood dripping from her nose.

Konata blinked. "Uh... Hiyori... you okay?" She asked kneeling down next to her.

"I... I've..." Hiyori's voice was weak, but there was a smile on her face. "I've always wanted someone to whisper my name seductively into my ear..." With that she passed out.

Konata stared for a whole second before bursting out in laughter. "I'm glad that I'm the one who gave you what you want"

**LUCKY STAR**

Peeking in from outside the classroom was a small red head in pig tails. Tsukasa noticed and walked up to her.

"Good morning, Yutaka." The lavender haired girl chimed.

"Good morning, senpai..." Yutaka replied meekly. "Do you know where Onee-chan is?"

Tsukasa smiled to herself. Yutaka had called her a senpai. "You don't have to be so formal. Just Tsukasa is fine" She said. "I think Konata went to the bathroom. She should be back soon."

The red head nodded. "Oh, okay."

The taller girl eyed the shorter girl for a few seconds. When Yutaka noticed gaze directed to her, she blushed and looked away shyly. Upon seeing this, Tsukasa's cheeks flushed and her heart went a flutter. She jumped forwards and squeezed Yutaka tightly in a hug.

"Oh, you are so cuuuuuuuute!" Tsukasa said in a delightful sqee. "I wanna hug you forever and ever!"

Yutaka, completely flustered, could only managed a stutter. "Tsu-Tsukasa. P-please let go. People are staring. T-this is e-e-em-embarassing..."

"Ah!" Tsukasa quickly let go. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She apologized, flustered as well.

Yutaka kept her head down to hide her red cheeks. "It's fine. It's not the first time this happened..."

"And it won't be the last" Tsukasa muttered

"What?"

"Nothing"

**LUCKY STAR**

"Misakichi, help me!"

Misao was rounding the corner, heading for her classroom, when a high velocity midget blindsided her.

"What is it now, Chibiki?"

"I pulled a prank on Kagami and it backfired. Now she's really pissed" Konata said in a panic. "I need you to get her off my back."

Misao stared with her mouth open slightly. "H-how do you expect me to do that!?" She shouted.

Konata peeked around the corner before hurriedly pulling her head back. "She's coming, I don't have time to explain." The shorter girl put her back against the wall and grabbed the brunettes hands and put them on her shoulder. "Pucker up"

"Wha-" Misao wasn't even able to finish her single word, one syllable question. She was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Konata.

Kagami could be heard across the hall "Konata, neither me nor Misao is a yuri and nothing is gonna change tha-" She rounded the corner and saw the scene. "I..." Blood rushed to her cheeks. "M-maybe I was wrong about M-misao..." She stuttered. "I... I'll leave you two some privacy for now..." She said awkwardly before robotically turning around and walking away.

"Hah. Wow" Konata said said she pulled away from the kiss. "Well, that was a close one. Thank's for the save, Misakichi."

Misao just looked at Konata with a completely unamused face. "That was my first kiss, midget." She stated with annoyance.

"Oh, don't be so bitter about it, it was my first kiss too."

"But only people who are dating are supposed to kiss" Misao insisted

Konata smiled slyly. "If it bothers you that much, why don't we start dating?" She suggested

Misao blinked. "What?"

The shorter girl shrugged. "Just a suggestion" She said, walking away. "Take it or not, it's up to you."

Misao stared at the bluenette as she walked around the corner and out of view. "...What?" She asked again.

**LUCKY STAR**

**I was in the mood for things involving Konata and Yutaka so I wrote some. I hope you enjoyed. Silent Consent part 2, the continuation of Miyuki and Minami's short story, will be released on the 25th so look forward to that!**


	3. Silent Consent pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Miyuki/Minami

**As I promised, here's part two of Silent Consent. Merry Christmas everyone!  
**

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki and Minami sat next to each other, watching the rain fall outside the window.

That afternoon, both of them were silent. Neither wished to talk to the other as the memory of the awkwardness earlier was still fresh in their minds. In fact, that very same awkwardness was in the room with them as they sat there, if only for a few minutes at the start. Somehow, it went away and the tense atmosphere in the room relaxed, allowing the two to share a calm moment of watching the sky.

The rain clouds came out of nowhere. There had been no indication that it would rain that day - the skies were clear and the sun was bright. As with the awkwardness suddenly leaving, the unexpected weather came as a pleasant surprise.

"Hey... Nee-san..." Minami broke that silence, even if she only spoke softly. "What did you mean I'm special to you...?"

Miyuki eyes widened in surprise. She sighed and smiled sadly. "You noticed the change in my cellphone's background, right?" She asked. "I assumed you felt like I was leaving you behind."

Minami stared at the pinkette and blinked. She looked down, face flushing slightly. "Yeah..." She whispered. "You're one of my only friends... I felt sad that I wasn't your only friend as well..." She looked back up, guilty eyes meeting Miyuki's, tears forming in them. "I'm sorry. That was selfish of me to think. I apologize" She bowed her head.

Miyuki shook her head. She pulled mint haired girl's head up and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be silly. You don't need to apologize for that." She said. "You're my friend, Minami. But you're also some thing else. Something different from a friend."

Minami brought her hand up the her cheeks. She was surprised to see that they were wet. "I'm crying" Minami noted. "Nee-san. What is this feeling... why am I crying...?" she asked flatly.

"I feel it too. I might end up crying myself" Miyuki pulled her even closer into the hug. "I don't know what it's called but if feels wonderful..."

The mint haired girl blinked. "Yes... it feels... nice..." She closed her eyes and reciprocated the embrace.

**LUCKY STAR.**

The two woke up simultaneously. Miyuki drowsily looked around, trying to blink the sleepiness away. Minami calmly scanned the room, instantly alert.

The two had fallen asleep in the middle of their hug. Thus, they awoke with their arms intertwined. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, yet recent events made them feel embarrassed to be holding each other in such a manner. They quickly pulled away from each other the moment they realized this.

"N-nee-san, what time is it?" Minami asked, straight faced but blushing.

"R-right... the time..." Miyuki smiled wryly. She took out her phone and checked. "five twenty three. It seems we've slept the day away..."

The mint haired girl nodded and looked out the window. "It's no longer raining" she commented.

"Ah, yes. We can see a beautiful view of the sunset from here." Miyuki walked over to the window and smiled sadly. "Shall we have a little walk?" She asked, turning to Minami.

Minami joined Miyuki in standing next to the window. She blinked as she stared blankly at the streets below. She said no words but she answered with a nod.

**LUCKY STAR**

The two walked the streets quietly. The smell of wet pavement and the chilly night breeze made for a pleasant evening stroll through the neighborhood. The last of the crimson and golden rays of the sun was fading and the area was plunged into partial darkness. It wouldn't be long before the street lamps would turn on and light the way once more.

"Nee-san. Shall we go back now?" Minami asked quietly as they reached the station.

Miyuki smiled. "The night's still young. We can afford to stay out a bit longer" She said before continuing in the same direction they were going. "Lets take the scenic route back."

Minami nodded and followed her.

The shops were small and quiet, with the light escaping from their windows reflecting off of the puddles on the streets, leaving the two with a surprisingly beautiful scene. Added to the sight was the clear skies, showing a particularly bright crescent moon.

Miyuki watched with wonder the view before her "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Minami stared at the pinkette. She couldn't really answer. She didn't notice the view. She could only see Miyuki in the same lighting that made the scene look so amazing. She saw her pink hair shine in the faint moonlight mixed with the intense street lights. She saw her skin and how smooth it was in the evening light. She saw her blue eyes sparkle as her gaze met her own. She was beautiful.

"What is it, Minami?" Miyuki asked

Minami blinked. She didn't have an answer. She couldn't tell her she was staring at her for the sake of staring - that wasn't something she normally did. And yet that was exactly what she was doing. What should she tell her? She said the first thing that came to mind.

The words escaped her mouth before she could process it. "You're beautiful." She blinked again. Why had she said that?

It wasn't hard for her to figure out. The reason was right in front of her and she could clearly see it. She said the first thing that came to mind and she was looking right at Miyuki. She found her beautiful.

Miyuki blushed. "T-thanks..." She said, looking away shyly. "That means a lot, coming from you..." The pinkette looked back at the Mint haired girl and saw that she too was blushing. Her face remained the same but the red in her cheeks was there. Miyuki found it cute. "You look very nice as well"

Minami blinked again. "Shall we go back now?" She asked awkwardly.

Miyuki closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose we should be home for dinner." What continued forward and grabbed Minami's hand, smiling. "Let's keep going until we circle back to the house. Its faster than going back" She said, squeezing gently.

Minami wasn't sure what it was, but the same feeling from the hug seemed to be welling up inside her once more. She liked it.

**LUCKY STAR**

Circling back to the house had not been faster. Yet neither of the two felt bad for being late for their meal. In fact, both of them felt unusually good about themselves.

**LUCKY STAR**

**FLUUUUUUUFfff! This chapter was filled with fluff!  
**

**I hoped you all liked that. I for one didn't like how it turned out but writing it was so much fun. I can't wait to finally end it in the next installment, Silent Consent part 3.  
**

**New Years will probably have some drabbles for some other pairings. Look forward to it, I guess**


	4. Drabbles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Pairings

**Well, here's the New Year's chapter. Happy 2015, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**LUCKY STAR**

"Hey, Minami, you wanna have a staring contest with me?" Konata asked in amused excitement.

Minami blinked and simply stared in puzzlement. "A staring contest?"

"First one to blink loses." The bluenette said, raising three fingers on her hand. "What do you say?"

The mint haired girl tilted her head and thought of a reason not to have said staring contest. She couldn't think of a reason she'd find acceptable. "Sure. Why not."

"One... Two... Three!" The two began staring at each other

Minami looked at at Konata's face, bemused. "Why are you making that face?"

Konata stared back. "What face?"

"You're making a weird face right now..." Minami said flatly

"Why does everybody say that...?" Konata said, looking downward.

"Don't worry senpai. It looks cute"

Konata blinked. "You really think so?"

"I win" Minami said as she continued to stare.

"What...? oh darn it!"

**LUCKY STAR**

When Kagami heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see a familiar face. "Morning, Miyuki. Off to the student council room?"

"Good morning Kagami." Miyuki greeted. "Yes, I'm going there. We have a class representatives' meeting today, right?" She said with a smile. "Let's go together."

Kagami nodded and the two started walkinng further into the school.

"I take it that Tsukasa is still asleep?"

Kagami laughed. "You kidding? It'd be a miracle if she were awake this early in the morning" She joked.

"It must be quite troublesome trying to wake her up" The pinkette commented.

Kagami shrugged "Eh, I guess?" She said noncommittally. "It's a pain sometimes but her face when she's just woken up is priceless"

"Oh, would you describe it for me?" Miyuki asked

"Well... not really." The tsundere said with a sigh. "But she's really cute. You really have to see it for yourself."

"I'll take your word for it" The glasses girl said. "Though it's not difficult to imagine Tsukasa having a cute face since her face is already cute in the first place" She said, putting a finger on her chin. "What WOULD be difficult to imagine is KAGAMI'S face being cute."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not cute?" The twin tailed girl was just about to argue before she sighed and gave up. "Not that I don't agree but still, that hurts you know..."

"Oh dear" Miyuki stopped and bowed to Kagami. "I deeply apologize. I did not mean it like that." She said. "I meant that you are more beautiful than cute"

Kagami blushed. "I...I-I didn't expect this..." She stammered. "Th-that statement was a little... little... you know..."

Miyuki grew wide eyed and bowed again. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think things through when I said that. I made things uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's fine it's fine." The tsundere said quickly. "You just caught me off guard a little. I'm actually flattered that you think that." She said, relieved slightly now that Miyuki was no longer apologizing. "But truth be told, it feels kinda weird being called beautiful by someone way prettier than I am."

"Oh, how the tables have turned. This time, it's ME who feels embarrassed." The pinkette cheeks were red as well. "Beauty is subjective. I find you quite a lot more attractive than myself, but at the same time, you find me more attractive than yourself."

"Can we just agree that we're both pretty?" Kagami asked in exasperation. "Konata isn't even here and still I'm blushing like crazy."

Miyuki looked at Kagami and smiled. "I rescind my earlier statement." Miyuki said. "You can be cute, too."

"Damn it, Miyuki." The twin tailed girl covered her blushing face.

**LUCKY STAR**

"Hey, Hiyori, what is it you're drawing?"

The raven haired girl turned towards the red head looking over her shoulder. She immediately slammed her sketchbook closed, hide it under her shit and turned to face the girl behind her.

"Y-yutaka! I just well..." She stuttered. She didn't know what was safe to tell her. Should she lie and say it was nothing important or should she come out and say that she was drawing Yutaka and Minami in a rather... passionate scene together. She didn't know so she took the safe option by replying with a question of her own. "W-what did you see...?"

"I saw two that looked like me and Minami..." Yutaka answered.

Relief welled up inside the glasses girl. Nothing inappropriate was seen and she was greatfu-

"And we were doing..." The red head looked away, blushing. "...lewd things..."

Something broke inside Hiyori. She could feel the blood drain out of her face and the heat leave her extremities. Her brain would lack oxygen and she'd pass out any minute.

"That... that's just..." Hiyori smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was more a smile of resignation. "I...I'm sorry..." She gasped as she melted into her seat.

Yutaka leaned in close and whispered shyly. "C-can... can I see it again...?" She asked, hand wandering up Hiyori's shirt.

The raven haired girl blinked as she felt the hand try and pull the sketchbook from out of her shirt. "...Sure...?" She said, not really bothering to move.

With one final tug, Yutaka got the sketchbook out and began leafing through its pages.

"It this really happening...?" Hiyori muttered silently.

**LUCKY STAR**

**It's certainly been an eventful year in fanfiction for me. This year, I made my account, made my first fanfiction, started and regularly updated 3 separate multi-chapter stories, and got three stories to over 5k words, got two over 20k, and one over 100k. Next year, I plan on finishing those 3 stories and get started on my other planned fics (and maybe continue/redo my first fic)**

**It's been a great year, guys. I hope this year is just as good. Happy New Year!**


	5. Silent Consent pt.3 final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's references to two stories in the original author notes. Coinciding Moments is on Ao3 already, while Love From Out of the Blue is not yet as of this writing.
> 
> Romantic Miyuki/Minami

**So, in celebration of the anniversary of my first Lucky Star fic, Coinciding Moments, I bring you this triple feature. Along with an update to Coinciding Moments on May 15, Unrelated Moments and Love From Out of the Blue will also be updated in the week prior to the said date. I hope you people enjoy the first of three updates.  
**

**Anyway, here is Silent Consent part 3. It's the final part and it's short. I apologize for that.**

**LUCKY STAR**

Miyuki stood and watched the moon rise from her window. The warm summer breeze blew gently on her skin, leaving her blushing. Minami stood next to her, enjoying their moment of silence together.

"Nee-san… What do you think of me…?" Minami asked quietly.

Miyuki smiled. She had an answer, but the answer was one she was no longer sure of. The events of that day and perhaps even before that made her rethink the way she viewed her surrogate sister. _Was_ she merely the friend she loved like a sister or was she more than that. _More_ not in a sense that any type of love is more or less than the other but did she love her is some other way? Did Miyuki have feelings for Minami in ways other than in a sisterly manner? Yesterday, she would have said no, she didn't, and would have been satisfied with her answer. But after the events of that day, perhaps she also felt something else? It was certainly a possibility. Miyuki was more than willing to grow to love Minami romantically – she was already well on her way. There were already signs that Minami was growing attracted to the pinkette as well. Maybe it would be for the better?

"Minami, if you asked me that yesterday, I would have said you were my sister…" Miyuki said quietly. "Now, I'm no longer sure… And you? What do you think of me?"

The stoic blinked and looked down. After a few seconds, she answered as well. "I don't know either…" She looked anxiously and Miyuki "I'm confused, Nee-san…"

Miyuki smiled once more. "I'm beautiful, you said. Do you truly think that…?" She whispered.

"You're the most elegant person I've ever met." An immediate response. "You're every move makes my heart race. You are beautiful – in my eyes and in the eyes of all those who see you"

The pinkette felt her own heart flutter at the sound of those words. It was flattering, yes, but that wasn't what made her as excited as she was. It was the conviction in which the mint haired girl had said them. Every time she replayed it in her head, she became surer and surer.

"I'm glad…" Miyuki said. "Tell me… do you love me, Minami…?"

Once again, she answered immediately "Ye-"

Miyuki cut her off before she could finish. "No, Minami. That's not what I meant." She repeated her question. "Do you _love_ me…?"

Minami blushed. "Oh…" She averted her eyes, bowing her head. "… Maybe…" She answered timidly.

Blood rushed to Miyuki's cheeks but she felt too happy to feel embarrassed. "Same…" She chuckled. "This is so strange, Minami. Who would have thought we'd end up growing attracted to each other in the span of a mere day? I'm starting to fall in love with you" She shakily walked to her bed and threw herself onto it, laughing. "Saying that makes my heart pound – as if I ran a marathon."

Minami turned to face Miyuki. "Nee-san…" Tears began welling up on her eyes yet her face remained perplexing stoic. "I think I may be falling for you as well…"

Miyuki sat up. "So we've established that we have feelings for each other. What do we do now?" She asked.

"Maybe… maybe we could start dating…?" Minami said shyly as she too sat down on the bed.

Miyuki chuckled once more "Like that date we had earlier?" She asked putting her hand on top of Minami's. "I'd like that Minami. I really would…"

Minami scooted closer. "Um… Nee-san…?" She whispered.

Miyuki scooted closer as well. "… Yes?"

"Should we… um…" Minami blushed harder. "Should we kiss…?"

Miyuki squeezed Minami's hand slightly. Was she really willing to do that right then and there? Well, she wasn't averse to the idea. Maybe they should?

She turned to face Minami and removed her glasses. Minami turned and looked at Miyuki's eyes. Purple met Blue and two's embarrassment slowly faded away. They closed their eyes and slowly leaned in.

The kiss was short – maybe only a second long, but it felt like a lifetime. The sensations Miyuki felt were amplified and left her heart racing. Minami's lips, soft and wet; Her smell, slightly sweaty yet masked by the strong mintyness of her hair; Her breathing, almost too soft to hear yet seemed to be the only thing to be heard; Her hands, shaking slightly as they broke away; Her face, blushing heavily – the first thing Miyuki saw when she opened her eyes; Her voice, beautifully resounding in a quiet laugh; Her smile, so agonizingly happy.

Miyuki embraced Minami. "This feeling… You feel it too, right?"

"Yes… it hurts… but it's so wonderful."

"Is this love?" Miyuki wondered, tightening her embrace.

Minami shook her head and reciprocated the hug. "I don't know Nee-san. Perhaps it is…?"

The two sat there, entwined, for some time. They loved every moment of it.

**LUCKY STAR**

**So, how did you like that? Originally, this chapter was going to be uploaded on Valentines Day but I was too busy to work on this _and_ both CM and LFootB. Forgive me if I'm three months late. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Til next chapter, then!  
**


	6. By the Hand (unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at Romantic Kagami/Miyuki

**So, it is my birthday and, as my self-imposed tradition demands, here is a new short about a different crack-pairing  
**

**LUCKY STAR**

Kagami stood in the hall, quietly waiting for her sister to come out of her classroom. School had already ended and they had errands to run that day.

 _Tsukasa didn't forget did she? Oh if I go in there and she's just talking, I'm gonna be real pissed,_ Kagami thought, annoyed.

The door slid open and out came Miyuki. "Oh, Kagami. Good afternoon. I see you're fired up as usual," She said with a smile.

Kagami blushed. "Er... Yeah... uh" Shaking her head to snap herself out of it, she decided to ask Miyuki a question. "Is Tsukasa still talking with Konata?"

The pinkette giggled before shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid they've already left. Tsukasa mentioned some errands and Konata quickly took her hand and dragged her away so they could do them"

Kagami sweat dropped. "That's our Konata." She said with a sigh. "She didn't even ask if _I_ was part of it." Shaking her head, Kagami turned to Miyuki and tilted her head curiously. "So, since my sister's already doing the chores with Konata, wanna hang out for a bit? It'd be kinda nice for _me_ to be the one slacking off for a change"

Miyuki smiled. "I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind either. Very well. It's a date."

Kagami blinked. "A... d-date...?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"What's wrong? Was my terminology incorrect?" Miyuki asked, still smiling.

"I...er...well..." The twin tailed girl scratched her cheeks, looking away. "It wasn't _wrong_ , per say..."

"No, I don't believe it was." Miyuki giggled and offered her hand. "Shall we go?"

Kagami's blush deepened. "Um... yeah... let's go..." She took the hand and the two of them headed for the station.

For a time, they walked hand in hand but eventually let go. Something about the whole scenario was a little too, for lack of a suitable word, awkward. It wasn't that Kagami didn't want to be seen holding hands with Miyuki. She was completely fine. She just suddenly thought that maybe Miyuki didn't want to be seen and concluded that was the case. Thinking back, that probably wasn't true at all. Of course, Kagami wasn't about to brush her own hand against Miyuki's in an attempt to hold hands once more - she just wasn't that type of person. Thus, they walked, no longer hand in hand.

As the two neared the station, Miyuki's walking pace slowed considerably. Kagami stopped in her tracks, noticing that the pinkette was already some distance behind her.

"Oi, Miyuki, is something wrong?" Kagami asked.

Miyuki blinked. "Oh, Kagami," she said absentmindedly. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

Kagami scratched her head. "Er, it's okay. What were you thinking of?"

Miyuki sweatdropped. "What do you do during a date again?"

Kagami blinked. "...What?" A blush slowly grew on her cheeks. "Well... uh... yeah..." She lowered her head. "I don't really know either..."

Miyuki smiled sheepishly. "Well this is awkward, isn't it...? I suppose we could always just go to the mall and figure things out from there."

"Yeah, let's do that."

**LUCKY STAR**

The train ride was an overall enjoyable one. Granted, the train car was still filled with not quite enough people to be considered ' _full_ ' so both Miyuki and Kagami were forced to stand but it wasn't completely packed either. There was just enough breathing room that it wasn't a gross and sweaty mess of humidity, though the humidity was still somewhat uncomfortable.

Come to think of it, why DID Kagami find the train ride enjoyable? It wasn't necessarily that she _liked_ being trapped in a hot and humid metal box with too many people, moving at high speed on electrified tracks. Quite the opposite, in fact. She would much rather walk if it didn't take so long. So then why did she enjoy the ride?

That was what Kagami was wondering when the train reached her stop and the doors opened. Of course, she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice. Thus, she was caught by surprise when Miyuki grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the train car.

"Oh, that was close," Miyuki said, giggling. "I was lost in thought and almost didn't notice that we reached our station. It would have been quite a problem if we ended up missing our stop."

"Ah, yeah," Kagami muttered awkwardly. "That might of been a problem..." As she said this, it occurred to her that Miyuki must have instinctively grabbed her hand. She was even still holding it. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Well, shall we go?" Miyuki asked.

Kagami blinked then quickly shook her head. "No. No, I mean yes. No - yes..." She took a deep breath, trying to get over her stammering. "Let's go," she said with as relaxed a voice as she could manage.

Miyuki looked at Kagami worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Kagami forced a smile. "No nothing's wrong"

There was a short pause as Miyuki slowly decided to let the topic go. "Okay, if you say so..."

They began walking.

 _Okay, what was THAT? Why'd I get so flustered by that?_ Kagami scowled. _I need to keep a better handle on my emotions. I don't want to ruin Miyuki's day..._

**LUCKY STAR**

**A very happy birthday to me. This little short is part 1 of another 3-parter. Hope you're looking forward to that.  
**

**Kagami x Miyuki. Oh this ship is really cute. Like, I've written hints of this in my main fic, _Coinciding Moments,_ but it really deserves its own story. And I don't really have enough ideas to make it work for a long-form story like I did for _Love From Out Of The Blue_ so I made this a three part short.**

**Unrelated to Unrelated Moments, here's an update for you guys:  
I started writing for NaNoWriMo. I'm gonna be writing an original story and it's gonna be taking up most of my time. Updates for the rest of my fics are gonna be put on hold for a bit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually have any plans to finish this three-shot anymore so this one chapter is all you'll get. Apologies.
> 
> I also didn't end up getting anything done for that NaNoWriMo either. More's the pity.


	7. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic/familial Yutaka and Konata

**Happy New Year, everyone! Here's one short drabble of conversation.  
**

**Lucky Star**

And explosion thundered outside, causing Yutaka to wince. To her understanding, fireworks of that particular kind were not legal to set off in the streets. There were still some minutes away before New Years and the fact that they're already making a racket was a little troublesome. Besides, someone might get hurt.

"Hey, Yu-chan. How you holding up?" Konata poked her head into the living room where Yutaka was sitting at the table, watching TV. "At least it doesn't sound like a war zone," she joked taking a seat next to Yutaka. "It's not exactly the loudest of explosions you'd ever get, though I guess that's a good thing."

Yutaka shook her head. "Nah. It doesn't bother me that much. I just got surprised is all." She gestured to the bowl of mochi on the table which Konata gladly took from. "Also, someone might get hurt, know? It doesn't feel safe if they set off those things in the streets."

Konata nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "I hear ya. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Were not shounen action heroes so we can just shrug off explosions like they were nothing. It'd be really bad if someone gets burned or loses an eye."

"Losing an eye," Yutaka repeated quietly. She shuddered at the thought.

Konata half smiled and pulled Yutaka into a hug. "Hey, no one we know's gonna get hurt like that."

"How about people we don't know?"

Konata chuckled. "Then we _won't know_ if they will. I'm not clairvoyant, Yutaka. You don't seriously expect me to know that, right?"

"Still..." Yutaka trailed off, letting to topic end. She sighed. "I guess it won't be long now."

"Nope," Konata said in agreement. "Just a few minutes." With that, she pulled Yutaka closer. "Just a little while and it'll be happy new year to us."

**LUCKY STAR**

**So, unlike most of my other drabbles, this is basically just a single short. And unlike my other drabbles, it's not really that cute. I tried for a more heartwarming kind of drabble rather than a cute one. Anyway, it's 2016 guys! Make some noise or some stuff like that!  
**


	8. Similarities and Differences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing

**I haven't updated** **_Unrelated Moments_ ** **in years but here you guys go: Something new. Prepare for a completely different writing style to what came before. Enjoy if you can.**

**LUCKY STAR**

"You know what'd be so cool to see?" Konata asked during lunch at school one day. "It'd be cool to see what it'd be like if you and Tsukasa started acting a bit more like each other."

There was a pause as the three other girls sitting around her table stared in confusion. Kagami recovered first.

"Alright, you're gonna have to explain yourself," Kagami said dryly, raising her chopsticks pointedly at Konata. "Literally no one else on this table has any idea what that otaku mind of yours is thinking." She plopped a clump of food from her lunchbox into her mouth. "That weird, twisted, different, dare I say, _unique_ mind of yours."

Konata grinned knowingly at this. "OH _HO_! Care to explain yourself, _Kagami-sama_? That last bit has me _very intrigued_."

Kagami visibly suppressed a grimace. "That honorific again..."

Konata leaned forward, still smiling defiantly. "Hmm?"

Kagami pursed her lips. "It's not like I'm wrong," she replied stubbornly, turning a nose. "You're literally someone who just thinks _differently_ from the three of us. Now answer the damn question." She began eating her food in earnest, as if to ward off any follow up or retort.

"She's right, though, Konata," Tsukasa added. "Were really didn't understand what you meant."

"Ah? Well." Konata stood and cupped her hand on her chin dramatically. "I was thinking that you two had a lot of drastic differences — which is a good thing, don't get me wrong — but I can't help but feel like you two could benefit from acting a bit more like each other."

Konata put her hands palm-flat on the table, leaning forward. "Alright, so... Kagami is super tsun-tsun, right? A fiery personality that makes people wanna stay away. She's condescending, sarcastic, and is, overall, pretty grouchy and unpleasant."

"Care to say that again a little closer, Konata?" Kagami growled, fist raised and teeth bared.

Konata quickly took a step away from Kagami's side of the table. "Case in point." She gestured to Tsukasa. "Her sister, on the other hand, is super dere-dere. She's soft and sweet and loving and wouldn't hurt a fly."

Tsukasa cooed. "Aww, thanks, Konata."

"This seems entirely too stacked against me," Kagami muttered.

"But like, I think it'd be good for Tsukasa if she had a little bit of Kagami's fire in her. A little bit of steel, sharpness, determination."

"You make it sound like I'm the Terminator or something with that set of descriptors," Kagami muttered dryly. She didn't explicitly disagree, however.

"And Kagami, I think it'd be better if you were a little softer, kinder, more willing willing to show that you love someone."

The notion gave the table some pause. Both Hiiragi twins looked to be receptive to the idea.

"What brought this on, Konata," Miyuki asked curiously, the first time she spoke since the conversation began.

Konata grinned. "Well, you see, I was reading a manga and-"

Kagami groaned. "Why am I not surprised in the slightest?"

The table laughed and conversation continued.

**LUCKY STAR**

**The topic of this ficlet was given to me as a challenge by a friend of mine, sketchsword on Tumblr. The challenge was** **"Konata attempts to persuade/coach Kagami to be more gentle like her sister." I hope I did it justice**


End file.
